Perhaps
by Change of Heart-Good and Evil
Summary: Because "perhaps" is a word full of unimaginable possibilities and implications.
1. Ode to Beggars and Choosers

Author's Note: Hey there guys! This is Evil. What I have for you today is my very first independent project. Originally, I had planned to make this a one shot, but as fate would have it, it turned out longer than I expected. So here it is! The very first chapter of Perhaps! I hope y'all will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters. All rights are to their respective owners. Secondly, this is written in third person omniscient (please correct me if I'm wrong), so the point of views will confuse you on the first read. Forgive me for that.

* * *

"I don't know what more I can do to show her how much I love her. She's always on date's with other guys to notice. Doesn't she see how much and how long I've tried? It's like I don't even exist. What should I do, Elsa? I'm at the end of my rope here."

Looking up from his hands, chocolate eyes sought comfort in the bright, icy blue ones across an ancient-looking mahogany desk. As usual they were staring back at him, calculating his every word, and action. On the surface they were cold and unfeeling, but once scratched and removed, they held all the love and care in the world. She was always there. Never wavering when he needed her most without complaint. Such was her profession. Elsa Arendelle is a therapist, specializing from young children to the elderly. Not once has she been given a bad review. Since opening a clinic here in America, there wasn't a problem she couldn't solve—that is until she met Kristoff Bjorgman. The man who lost everything except his love for her baby sister, Anna. He moved here from their motherland of Norway, hoping to start a whittling business. Things started out well for him at first, but coming from a completely different country with limited knowledge of English took its toll. His kindness was taken advantage of constantly, and whittling, while unique in its own right wasn't popular with this fast paced society. If it wasn't for the fair-haired therapist, he'd still be on the streets begging. And from Elsa, he learned the harsh reality of the world around him. He no longer trusted so easily, spoke more to get his point across, and looked into the depths of a person before deciding if they're worthy of his affections. Since then he was a happy man. Elsa had taken him on as her gardener, though not what he wanted out of life, he was grateful. He was given a spacious room in her house, good pay, and much to his surprise, a little shed to continue his whittling. His employer hoped that one day he might become a carpenter, instead of limiting himself to just his whittles.

Unsurprisingly, he complied with her wishes. He took English and carpentry classes at the community college nearby. Despite his social awkwardness, he made friends who became his family. There was Sven and his grandfather, whom everyone called Granpabbie, and Olaf, the little high school senior who absolutely adored warm hugs. All were supportive of the blonde man's endeavors, Granpabbie and Sven came every weekend to help Kristoff learn his trade while Olaf came by everyday with hot chocolate and a hug to say "You can do it!" Even Elsa saw how hard her charge worked and every day when he came back from school or a long night in the shed, dinner was always ready for him. Not matter what time of night it was, it was there waiting for him at the grand table in the dining room. Each time, Elsa herself was present either reading through her patients files or a novel. But she never failed to ask Kristoff how his day was or what he'd accomplished in the hours before. And as he recounted each tale her smile grew wider and her laugh became sweeter. He couldn't help but think how beautiful the older woman was. Like him, she was Norwegian and had blonde hair. But these were only generalizations. Where his hair was golden, hers was nearly as white as snow. Her complexion was paler than his and her accent not as harsh. Had he not met Anna, he could've fallen for her. However, she was older by years and life experience. She was a strong, intelligent, and independent woman. He would've never stood a chance, and the fact that she had a boyfriend named Garrett didn't help either. He never felt that way for Elsa though. She was an older sister to him, someone who forced their way into his life to make it better on his behalf whether he wanted it or not. Like she promised on the day he moved in, she would always drop whatever she's doing to come and support the young man whenever he needed her. Just as she would for Anna. Just as she's doing right now.

"I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to say, but I want you to really think if this is how you want to lead your life. You're chasing after someone that breaks your heart over and over. And one day you're going to wake up and realize how much time you've wasted trying to convince someone who will never appreciate all you've done and given up for her, of your love. Kristoff, you've had so many opportunities in life since you graduated and you've passed up every one of them in order to be with Anna. I can't stand seeing you like this. Anna is a free soul, there's only so much I can say, only so much I can do to turn you to her favor. But you know as well as I that my sister won't listen to what I tell her." As she spoke, the frost in her eyes melted, and she had reached over to take his hand in hers. His pain was her pain—she would never let him go through this alone.

She was right though. He didn't like what she had said, but she wasn't wrong about what was spoken either. He knew he'd have that realization one day, but he'd hoped that he'd never have to face it so soon. He knew what she was hinting at was for the best. But it wasn't something he wanted to accept. Not yet anyway. It was hard for both of them. They'd gone through thick and thin together since they first met. The first establishing his life in America, the other dealing with the fear that Garrett may never come home the day he walks out the door for deployment. But even in his own self-pity, Kristoff knew Elsa was taking this harder than he. As much as she loved Anna, she never felt more disappointed in her own blood until today.

Baby blue eyes glared across the street in distaste. Even though they had broken up a month ago, Hans still had an air about him that made her want him back. But she never truly knew him. Sure, they'd gone on dates for the past half year but she never fully broke through the walls of her red haired ex. At first he was kind, always walking her home and opening the door for her. Always calling each night to say 'sweet dreams,' and even made it a point to be on time so that he may indulge her. The perfect gentleman. Anna should have known better, nobody was and ever will be perfect. Yet here she was, alone in a coffee shop still pining after him. Too naïve to realize that she hadn't scratched the surface of his character. Too upset to realize that he left because the prize he desired was deemed unattainable when he met Garrett, Elsa's Marine boyfriend. Within moments of meeting the rest of Anna's small family last month Hans knew the Marine wanted to throttle him. Despite his laid-back attitude, he knew Hans only wanted the Arendelle fortune and made it a point to corner the boy the day after. Leave or live to regret it. That's all that was said, and that was all the invitation he needed to leave. Even if the man got deployed, he'd still find some way to watch Hans from wherever he'd be sent. So there was no point in taking any risks. Besides, he was still young and spry. No match for Garrett but still enough to attract another unsuspecting maiden in hopes of making a fortune. Anna be damned. He wasn't going to risk his neck for a ditz and an inheritance that made Elsa the beneficiary until her red haired little sister graduated from college. It wasn't worth it, and neither was Anna.

Yet unknown to Anna, Kristoff thought she was worth more than the world. Instead she sat wallowing in sadness. Several times today Elsa called to ask where she was. Somewhere after the fifth call she put her phone on silent, not wanting to hear Elsa's 'You need to get over him. He was never good for you anyway speech'. What did she know? The guy she's with rarely comes over and doesn't even kiss her. They've been together for years and they aren't engaged yet! What is there to tell her when she doesn't even have a ring to prove their love? She and Hans were engaged once upon a time. Then out of the blue, he took back the ring and never came back. Not even a week later she heard he was out with some other girl. She didn't know what to make of it. He told her he loved her, and they had so much in common. What went wrong? Was it because she didn't let him-

"Anna. It's time to go home. Elsa's leaving tomorrow morning."

Startled, the said girl snapped out of her reverie. Of course she'd forget at a time like this. How selfish of her. Elsa's been delaying the trip to Norway with her boyfriend for months already and finally the blonde woman decided to give herself leave from work for a long while. Three months of no Elsa breathing down her neck. Sweet months of being able to eat chocolate without feeling guilty. And most of all, she might be able to have some time to herself to actually go out enjoy what life had to offer. The red-haired girl allowed herself a small smile. While her sister had good intentions, holding the free spirited girl back from going to college parties with friends and midnight hangouts was just too boring. What was the fun in staying at home studying when the night was awake and living? Gingerly, she picked herself up from her seat and strode past the blonde carpenter, showing little recognition of her sister's charge. The walk home wasn't that long, and she wanted to get home in time for dinner.

*Time Skip*

As usual, the walk home was uneventful. Walking by the same buildings, the same people she's known since she was a young girl. And while she loved her little town, she just wanted to go and experience more. The second she walked in the door Elsa reprimanded her for not answering her phone. Which she expected. Anna did after all silence her phone. She patiently waited until her sister was done with her rant, not wanting to upset her more than she already had. Despite having the responsibilities of a parent early in life, the older Arendelle was fair and understood Anna's need for freedom—which she was granted up to a point. No leaving the city limits. That and no alcohol and/or drugs. Sex before marriage of course, forbidden. All were fair limitations, at least all of them except the 'no leaving city limits.' But who dared say no to Elsa? She knew what it took in order to succeed in her profession, and raising Anna was no different. Even if her elder sister became her legal guardian, nothing changed between the two. They were sisters, always there for each other. Only recently though, had they begun to grow apart—which was expected. They both wanted different things out of life, so what the other did stopped becoming a surprise to the other. What did surprise her today though, was when she looked up from her phone to find that their gardener had been eating with them at the dining table.

"Oh hey Kristopher! When did Elsa invite you over? She didn't tell me we'd have a guest with us tonight."

Sharply, the said woman looked up from her book. She was livid and whatever she was about to say was left unsaid, because Kristoff answered for her.

"My name is Kristoff and I eat dinner here every night. I've lived here for years now."

* * *

Author's Note: Ironically, I got this idea from listening to Let It Go by Idina Menzel, The King & The Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men, and Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. These songs don't really go together in my opinion, so it was really amusing coming up with this. Again I hope y'all enjoyed it.


	2. In My Eyes

Here is Chapter 2 of Perhaps. Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my OC who doesn't play a bigger part until later.

* * *

Chapter 2: In My Eyes

Needless to say, the first few weeks Elsa was gone could appropriately be called awkward. Even though the fair-haired gardener had apparently lived with the sisters for years, he still felt like a stranger to her. An interesting stranger to say the least. By trade he's a carpenter, and yet here he is working as a gardener at the Arendelle estate. He also had an odd way of walking combined with rugged good looks almost made him attractive. Almost, if it weren't for the fact that every time he opened his mouth to say something it was to criticize her. In his defense though, he spoke very little. But when he did speak, it was to scold her. 'Sneaking out and going to parties isn't what a young lady should do.' 'Anybody in their right mind would wait to get engaged for at the very least a few years.' All of it suspiciously sounding like the things Elsa would say and if Anna didn't know any better, Kristoff was only watching over the house to keep an eye on her for the elder Arendelle.

It irritated her. Her own sister didn't trust her alone and hired a babysitter to watch her every move. And the fact that Kristoff, who was only a few years her senior, agreed to it made her resent him. Petty arguments became common. When larger more personal ones arose, Anna found herself storming out of the house—Kristoff at her heels. Several times she was able to evade him and spend half the night squandering her youth at a club teeming with spirits and bodies enjoying the thrill of today without a thought of tomorrow. He always found her, wasted and unkempt. She never appreciated the nights where he brought her home from a 'good time.' Not until that one night.

Despite the 'freedom' that her sister's departure gave, Anna came to a revelation—she missed Elsa. Without the pale blonde, the house seemed emptier, colder than it had once been. There was no assurance that the therapist was in her office, quietly shuffling through paperwork. No one there to say 'Good Morning' or 'Good Night.' Even the townspeople, although kind, seemed sadder now that she had gone. Everyone knew Elsa, for her kindness was renowned. And while the sisters were polar opposites, they've always been together over the years—inseparable. That is until Elsa surprised everyone and left for college in Moscow.

It was always assumed Elsa would take on the family business, and yet even though she strayed from all expectations, they were still proud that their eldest decided on a path for herself. She wanted to help people, and she felt that psychological therapy was her calling. Who wouldn't be proud of the life she's carved out? And when she returned, nothing was the same. Always she was immersed in her work. Anna began to see her sister less and less until finally it was like she'd gone away.

In a lone corner, tears burned as they fell from blue eyes, sobs left unheard as the music pounded on. And as she cried, a gentle hand fell on her shoulder. There he was, the blonde whom she detested earlier that night, coming to her aid like a knight in shining armor. Worry marred his face, and concern shone in his eyes. Why are you here? Why aren't you angry at me?

"Anna are you ok? Did someone hurt you? Was it Hans?"

Funny, ever since Elsa left Hans was the last person on her mind. Relief clouded over the carpenter's stare when her tears stopped and she finally shook her head no. It confused her. He was concerned for her and she didn't know why. It felt nice. Without saying another word, he took the seat next to her and held her close. Despite his usual cold demeanor, his hold was warm and she fit perfectly in his arms. It was a strange, alien feeling to have this man's arms around her.

"Whatever it is Anna, you can always talk to me. You're not alone, you never were. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Just like that, a flood gate opened and her tears began to fall anew. She began to relate all that she had felt. And although incoherent as her sobs were, Kristoff could catch the gist of what caused this girl's distress. He began to rub circles on her back in comfort, just as Elsa had done for him once. Nobody bothered them. As they were too busy wasting away in booze and music. He carried her home that night, after she had cried herself to sleep. She was small and light, so it wasn't much of a chore—and being the heavy sleeper she was, Anna didn't stir the whole way home. She would be a mess when she woke up, not that Kristoff minded. To him, Anna was beautiful in every way no matter she was doing.

* * *

Again I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please Review. I'd like to see y'alls feedback and how y'all like my story so far.


	3. I've Made Several Promises

Here's Chapter 3 for y'all. I have an announcement for y'all. Once all the chapters are posted, is when my contest will begin. Here are the rules:

If y'all can correctly tell me all the references in this fic, I'll write a one-shot for this story at your request. The conditions that need to be met:

Correct number references

Correct origin of the references

Tell me the reference (you have to give me the exact line or object that's in the fiction.)

And it must be submitted through PM. Submissions through reviews will not be allowed as others can see you answers and copy.

Only one submission per person. The very first PM with be counted as your one and only submission, any others sent after from the same person will be ignored.

This contest will only be open for two weeks AFTER the last chapter is posted. I will put LAST CHAPTER in the author's note so that y'all will know that it's the last chapter. Do your best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Frozen and its character belong to Disney. I only own Garret.

* * *

Sven knew he didn't have much time left. There wasn't much the doctors could do from the very beginning, and the sickness got stronger every year. And it seemed this would be his last. So everybody tried their hardest to make this year the best one he'll ever have. Olaf came whenever he could to tell him stories. Most were rarely about himself though. They were the most mundane tales anyone had ever heard. Auntie Burda hosted a bake sale for the school's struggling performing arts department. Kristoff stubbed his toe on a rock. Elsa bought a new dress that made her look like a Snow Queen. Kristoff and Granpabbie were his most frequent visitors. During their visits, it was evident that despite the major age difference, that both were raised on old school values. They bore his burden in silence, and only spoke what was necessary. Tears were only for when the end came. It would only make the memory of him much sweeter. Often or not, when they came over hardly a single word was spoken. And he found he was alright with that.

The only other person that came was Elsa herself. While her visits were sporadic and not as often as the others, she made it a point to let him know that he was loved. Like with her charge, she held his hand when he needed someone to confide in. She never once interrupted in his tirades, and gently reprimanded him when she felt that he was wrong. He wasn't a waste of life. No. He was a grandson, a friend, a part of the family. And they would all love him even after he was gone. The thought if it warmed his heart. He knew they were all doing their best to stay strong for him, but no one took it harder than Granpabbie. Outliving the grandson of your own dead child must be a hard thing to accept. It was worse, he thought, than losing a best friend.

"You know, I probably won't be able to beat this. I won't get to see your homeland," he told Kristoff.

"I'll live our lives for the both of us then. If that's what it takes for you to be able to see Norway." The finality of his conviction broke his heart. And he was grateful. He never could've asked for a better friend.

* * *

I'm very very sorry that this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Please review, I'd like to know your feedback.


	4. Can I Hold Your Hand

Here's the next chapter of Perhaps. I hope you've got your eyes peeled for those references!

Hope y'all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. All of its characters belong to Disney, I only own Garrett.

* * *

"I'm absolutely sure. This is what I want to do.

The room was dark, all lights turned off except for the low glow of the laptop's screen. The door cracked only a bit, but enough for Anna to faintly listen in on Kristoff's Skype chat with her had been walking by the carpenter's room, intending to go into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before she continued on with her analysis paper on Sydney Carton from A Tale of Two Cities—but she'd heard her sister's voice and just had to listen.

"I don't know Kristoff, you shouldn't have to do this. Are you sure this is something you're seriously considering?"

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done."

"I never thought you'd quote that. Good job. Well… alright. If this is what you want, I can't complain. The preparations will all be done by the time I come back, so don't worry about anything."

"Thanks, Elsa. I owe you big time. I'm sorry for making you work during your vacation."

"That's alright, Kristoff. You don't owe me anything. I know you've thought long and hard about this, so I don't mind doing this at all. Besides, we're coming home soon anyway. Your new house will be waiting for you when I get back. I hope you like it, Garret and I picked it out just for you."

Oh, so Kristoff is getting a new house! Anna felt the excitement bubble up for the blonde carpenter. Perhaps he'll live close by. She giggled at the thought. Ever since that night at the bar, they've steadily become close. The very next morning after the incident, she woke to Kristoff softly knocking at her door telling her breakfast was ready. Sluggishly, the girl had made her way to the kitchen and to her surprise she found the blonde man in a frilly apron setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table. He blushed profusely at getting caught in the embarrassing garment, but took it in stride. Anna was more important. Hesitantly, as she ate, he resumed the conversation he incited the night before. She wearily regarded him before answering. "I miss my sister." Silence followed. Nothing left to be said and really, he shouldn't have expected any more. It must have been hard for her to open up to him like that. "Well, like I said. I'm always here when you need to talk." With a smile, he reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and briskly left the room—heading towards his little shed. "I'll be in the hermit shack if you need me!"

That very same morning, at Kristoff's suggestion she called her sister. It was nerve wrecking at first, hearing the phone ring on and on and on. Until at last it stopped: "Hello?"

"Elsa?"

"Anna! It's about time you called! Kristoff called me last night saying that you were crying your eyes out! Since then I've been worried sick! What happened?! Do I need to call someone? Should I call the lawyer? Does Garret need to—"

"Elsa! Calm down! No lawyers need to be called. And Garret doesn't need to do anything. Nothing happened."

"Then why did Kristoff call me out of the blue that you'd just passed out from crying so much? I told him to call every two weeks to check in on how things are going. Technically, he isn't supposed to call me for another five days unless it's an emergency. So naturally, I assumed the worst."

"It's nothing like that. It's just…"

"Just…?"

"It's just that I missed you. A lot."

"Oh Anna," Elsa sighed. "If that's all it was you could have just called me. Or if you wanted to have a face to face conversation you could have Skyped me. I'm never too busy to talk to my little sister don't you know that? And besides, if it was truly an emergency, you know I would take the first flight from Norway just to come and see you. I haven't gone away. I'm just on vacation _from my job._ Anytime you miss me, you can always call me. Always. Garret, too. He considers you his sister as well, don't forget that. We're both here for you."

Anna smiled at the memory. Since then, she called her sister every night to tell her about her day and Elsa vice versa. Garret also made it a habit to call Anna when things were slow. At first, the girl was weary because after all these years of him and her sister dating, she still didn't know a lot about him. However, that was quickly remedied when she found that he had an easy going personality despite his calling in life. The Marine had also started helping her with her college papers, often giving her suggestions or editing final drafts through email.

Originally, the man had gone to college to become an English teacher, but felt that he had a duty to his country. Meeting Elsa was purely chance. He'd spied her taking a leisurely stroll in the park after having just arrived from Moscow. And while most men were put off by her cold demeanor, he was intrigued. He wanted to see her eyes express something other than indifference. He pursued her endlessly, until at last she agreed to at least one date. Her eyes danced with wonder when he'd taken her to go watch the stars out in the countryside. A city girl at heart, she'd never seen so many all at once. And they've been together ever since.

After every call, Anna had taken to visiting Kristoff in his 'hermit shack'- the nickname due to the fact that he was always there- busy with projects from the townspeople who'd commissioned the blonde for whatever they needed. While he worked, they would talk about anything and everything. Their hopes and their dreams. How Anna wanted to make it big on Broadway. How Kristoff just wanted to live life to its fullest. Other times though, he'd be called on to help the local construction company and Anna would be left alone. However, Kristoff was a man of his word, so when he would say he'd be home by six sharp she believed him.

Sometimes, he'd bring friends with him to join them for dinner. And while she thought it was a little weird that he was close friends with a high school senior, she found that she didn't mind. Olaf was a sweetheart. When he wasn't pestering the carpenter or doing an unreasonable amount of homework, he'd bring her chocolate from the local candy shop. Chocolate… The sudden thought chocolate reminded her of what she'd been doing out in the hall in the first place. Not wanting to be caught intruding on Kristoff's conversation, she hurriedly, but quietly made her way to the kitchen. Perhaps she'd get a snack for Kristoff as well. Grabbing two apples from a bowl in the kitchen, she excitedly dashed back to his room and just as she was about to knock, his door swung open—nearly hitting the girl. "Holy—Anna! You scared me!"

"I scared you? That's a surprise," Anna countered holding up an apple. "I'm just bringing you a snack. You've been working all day."

"Oh, well thanks," grinning he took the fruit from her hands. "So have you decided what you're gonna do for Elsa's homecoming gift? She comes back in a few days, you know."

"Yea I know. I got Olaf to tell me the name of that candy store where he gets me all that chocolate. Turns out they do gift baskets, so I picked out an assortment and they'll have it made for me. It should be ready by tomorrow. I don't know what to get Garret though."

"I'll let you in on a secret," the mischievous blonde leaned in conspiringly. "He really likes rabbits. Especially white ones because they remind him of Elsa's hair."

"What, really?! No way! That's so cute!"

"I know right! But seriously," he said solemnly. "You absolutely did not hear it from me. 333 Garret would kill me if he found out I told you his little secret. He was mortified when I found out."

It was too much. Garret the scary Marine likes white rabbits just because they remind him of her sister. Anna had never heard anything so adorable in her life! But one thing just nagged at her… "How did you find out? Did you just happen to come across a bunny with a collar that said 'Elsa' on it?"

"Yes and no. He came over to my shed one day asking if I had seen a white rabbit hopping around. I didn't think much of it at first, but then I noticed he was getting really anxious when I told him no. So I said I'd help him find it. We started looking over at the meadow by the brook a few hundred meters away from the hermit shack. It didn't take us long to find her since it was summer and white can be easily spotted. What really got my attention was that the tag said 'Noble.' It was then that I realized that 'Elsa' is Germanic for 'Noble.'"

This time Anna didn't laugh. To her Garrett's devotion to Elsa was astounding despite the fact that they weren't married. It puzzled her really, mainly because she'd always believed that people had to openly express their love for each other. Garret and Elsa rarely showed any kind of loving affection in front of Anna. But from what Kristoff had told her, it was hard for them to convey how they felt. For Elsa it was much easier, leaps and bounds easier. Garrett on the other hand had it much harder. His being a Marine enabled him to do what any normal man couldn't both physically and mentally. However, he never opened up to Elsa about that part of his life. Thus estranging them when his nervous habits and awful nightmares returned to him every so often.

"Anna? You've gone quiet again. Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"No, not really. Just thinking about Elsa and Garret."

"Yea, it's tough on the both of them. Garrett's job and all. But at least they got to spend as much time as they did together. I mean three months is a long time. They must've saved a lot in order to go on vacation that long."

"You're telling me! Hey Kristoff, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Um… Well I know it wasn't my business, but I heard you when you were skyping my sister. And I heard that you were going to get a new house. I was just wondering if, well maybe that you'd still visit often."

"Perhaps I might." Kristoff said, smiling softly.

"Perhaps? Why perhaps?"

"Because you just never know exactly what the word entails. And that only adds to the mystery."

"Is that your favorite word, or what?"

"In a way, yes," was all he said.

* * *

This was a loooooong chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review!


	5. Festival of Fools

LAST CHAPTER

This is it. This is the end. Last Chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

I've added a bonus reference in this chapter, if you recognize it I'll write another one-shot.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen. I own Garrett.

* * *

"You said you'd always be there for me! Why?! Why did you leave?! You promised!"

He's gone. Vanished, disappeared. To put it simply, it was as if he'd never even existed. All his belongings, his tools and equipment were gone as well. Gone from the wall were his college certificates. Gone were the posters of Norway, and gone were his little whittles he used to have haphazardly placed around the house. The carpenter's room now resembled a mere guest room. The only remnant of his existence was his empty shed outside. The minute Elsa told her that Kristoff left to the airport earlier that morning she bolted out of the house. But not before she found it. The wood carving of an unproportional snowman.

She remembered it. At least she remembered the stuffed toy version of it. It was years ago when he'd given it to her, and when they'd first met. The annual Winter Festival was being held and to help the young man break out of his shell, Elsa introduced Kristoff to her younger sister. Anna, barely ending her senior by then eagerly complied, talking the ear off the poor blonde who still struggled with English. In truth the girl had already seen him once before, getting off the bus that had stopped in their merry town and had developed a small crush when she learned from the grapevine that the man with kind brown eyes would be staying for good. And here he was now, walking, with her at his arm drinking the sights of the festival.

One stand in particular caught his attention. It was a typical carnival game, the kind most boys participate in to show off and win a prize for their girlfriends. It was comical really, men lining up to hit a slab with a hammer to see how far up the ball would go up the pole, as if it were a testament to their strength. Usually, the prizes they had for that one game were just cheap stuffed animals, none spectacular enough to merit Anna's desire. But this time, one had caught her attention. It was a snowman doll. A children's toy, pushed towards the corner looking sad with its unmatched proportions. Its small legs carried a body of two layers, both sporting charming buttons. His head had big black eyes, a large carrot nose, and a wide smile with bucked teeth. Instead of a hat, twig hairs sprouted from his bald head. And his stick arms were wide open as if expectantly awaiting an embrace. He was adorable and she wanted him. Kristoff noticed Anna eyeing the little snowman and smiled.

"You vant?" he asked her, motioning towards the stand.

"No! No! It's ok! I'm fine!" the strawberry blonde stammered, embarrassed at getting caught. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by the Norwegian, and gave her a look that said "Yea right." He gently took her hand and led her towards the game. And despite winning the game with the highest score, he completely ignored the bigger more flamboyant dolls and plucked the little snowman off the shelf.

She adored that snowman, up until she met her first boyfriend. It seemed useless then to keep it around when Kristoff never made a move. It was only a small crush anyway, so she threw the toy away. But, she didn't know that Kristoff was aware of what she'd done. Nor did she know that he fished it out of the trashcan and kept it with him since then. What a selfish girl she was. Without even knowing it, she betrayed Kristoff's feelings. That wasn't even the end of it! When college started, she saw him less and less. Always in her own world she didn't notice him, too absorbed in her own world. She even forgot his name damnit! Now, that little snowman is on its way to Norway with the carpenter.

And this one, the wooden snowman she held in her hands was the last whittle he made in America. It was exactly like the old one and it was heartbreaking. She never got to tell him that she'd grown fonder of him. Never got to say I'm Sorry. Not even I Love You. She'd tossed away his feelings left and right because she was too dense to realize them. Tears rained on again because she finally knew what love was and she'd let it slip through her fingers. Upon further examination of the snowman she sobbed. Carved intricately and beautifully in place of the charming buttons was one word.

Kristoff's favorite word. A word full of unimaginable possibilities and implications.

_Perhaps. _

* * *

This is it guys. The end of this long journey. Again, I hope y'all like it. Please review. And submissions for the contest will now be accepted until the 25th of June. Remember the conditions and Good Luck. May the odds be ever in your favor.


End file.
